Playing Games
by Bailey W
Summary: Draco and Hermione play a little game...(I suck at summaries, read to find out!) Rated R for a reason
1. A Little Fun

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, that's not entirely true. I own some clothes, CD's, a pair of shoes, and a goldfish, but do I own Harry Potter? No. ^_^  
  
Note: This story is rated R for a reason. Please do not continue reading this if you don't think you can handle it. Don't say I didn't warn you. --------------------------------  
  
As she sat alone in the empty classroom, chestnut curls drifting carelessly across her shoulders, Hermione sighed and tapped the end of her quill thoughtfully against her cheek. This Charm was more difficult than she had imagined. She glanced over at the clock to see that it was nearing midnight. She bit her lower lip and put the quill down gently. If she were to leave now, there was the possibility of getting caught. Perhaps she could just stay the night in the classroom?  
  
Casting a glance around the room, Hermione spotted a desk chair and a folder, which she could easily Transfigure into a bed and pillow. Nodding with satisfaction, she picked up her quill again and began reading further into the thick novel she had previously been involved in.  
  
Near half-past twelve, Hermione finally put down her quill and closed the book softly. She stood and stretched gratefully, glad that it was a Saturday night. She wouldn't have to get up early on Sunday, so it was alright to go to bed so late. As she was making her way over to the desk chair that was to be her bed for the night, the ribbon tying her hair back fell out and onto the floor. She was directly in front of the doorway as she bent down to pick it up. As soon as she did, she felt warm, gentle hands on her waist.  
  
She barely held in a gasp of surprise as she straightened slowly and the stranger's body was pressed against her own slightly.  
  
"You'll want to be more careful, next time, won't you, dear Mudblood?" A familiar voice whispered harshly into her right ear. She was certain she knew that voice, so certain in fact, that she didn't even need to turn to see who it was.  
  
"Go fuck yourself." She hissed back, trying to get free of his grasp. But his hold tightened around her waist and he pulled her toward him.  
  
"I'd rather fuck you." He murmured dangerously, and Hermione could almost feel the classic smirk she knew was set upon his pale face. She was glad it was dark, and he couldn't see the crimson color that had arisen to her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Hermione whispered back breathlessly, mentally kicking herself for her weak comeback. "I'd rather fuck a bookcase than you."  
  
He laughed quietly and quite mirthlessly into her ear. "I don't think bookcases have that ability, you gorgeous bitch."  
  
Hermione winced and noted that he had just complimented her and insulted her in the same sentence. She smirked. Only one person could do that. But why was he doing this? Perhaps he was just having a little fun with her. Playing a game. A plan began to form in her mind. It was a very simple plan, yet she knew it would be affective.  
  
"Indeed. But you do, don't you?" She purred, dropping the ribbon from her hand and turning her head ever so slightly.  
  
"You know it." He responded, one hand drifting down further to rest on her thigh. Her breath caught in her throat, and she knew he knew he had control. Once positive of this, he kicked the door behind him shut softly, making sure to lock it. "Up for a little game, Mudblood?"  
  
Hermione lifted an eyebrow and snaked her left arm around to rest on his lower back. She felt an odd shiver run through his body and knew instantly that she was going to be just as hard to resist as he was. "That depends."  
  
"On?"  
  
"What's the game?"  
  
He used the hand previously resting on her waist to sweep her hair off her neck, pushing it gently over her shoulder. He leaned forward and kissed the nape of her neck softly.  
  
"You'll find out ..." With that, he nipped her skin lightly and ran his tongue over her flesh before blowing on it gently, knowing that his mark would still be there the next day. Hermione swallowed slowly.  
  
"Well let's play. Tag, you're It." Hermione spoke very softly, for she didn't trust herself to speak any louder. She felt him nod and he immediately set to work.  
  
Still nipping, licking, and blowing on her skin, he slowly ran his hands up the sides of her body and pushed off her robe, bringing it swiftly to the floor. He smirked. Hermione being Hermione, he should have known she'd be wearing a good-girl outfit. A crisp white blouse and gray plaid skirt, complete with white knee socks and matching gray shoes described her attire.  
  
His hands worked at an agonizingly slow pace to find her waist again and slip two fingers on the inside of her skirt. He grasped her shirttail and pulled it upward, un-tucking it. He let a finger dart quickly down into her skirt and touch the top of her panties before joining the others in unbuttoning the bottom button to her blouse. He was enjoying himself, and apparently Hermione was too. Her breathing had quickened ever so slightly, and she seemed to be losing her balance a bit. But apparently Hermione still had some sense in her. She brought her hands to his and pushed them gently away from her blouse.  
  
He looked at her, slightly startled. Hermione shook her head and turned to she could face him. She grinned like a little girl with a new doll and tapped his nose lightly.  
  
"No, bad boy ... it's my turn." With that, she unbuttoned the top two buttons of his black button-up shirt, revealing three or four inches of skin below his neck. With a glance upward to his face, she leaned forward and planted gentle kisses on the newly exposed skin. Whilst doing this, she stripped him of his Slytherin robe and worked on the buttons to his shirt. Soon, his shirt was completely unbuttoned and hanging open, and Hermione had covered every inch of his chest with little kisses. She pushed it off his shoulders but left her hands resting on them, taking a moment to stare at him. Quidditch had definitely done this boy good. His chest and stomach were toned and his arms were muscular. He had also grown over the summer, and now stood half a foot taller than Hermione, though maintaining his lean structure.  
  
He must have seen her staring, for her was smirking broadly, pieces of silvery blonde hair falling into his eyes. Their eyes locked for a moment that seemed like an eternity. Painfully slowly, they grew closer together until their faces were less than an inch apart. Their warm breath mingled in the air between them for quite some time before their lips actually made contact.  
  
'Gods ... he tastes good.' Half-formed thoughts drifted quickly across Hermione's mind as she lifted her arms to wrap them around his neck. His own clasped around her waist and pulled her body close against his.  
  
His tongue parted her lips ever so slightly and soon Hermione felt his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth. How could this feel so right? Of course, Hermione had been kissed in the past. But she had never been kissed like this. Nothing had ever made her feel this safe or at ease. All was right with the world when she was kissing him.  
  
His hands slipped inside her blouse and up the sides of her torso, touching lightly on the sides of her bra. She shivered slightly. His hands came back down and fumbled with the buttons on her blouse again, more hurried and frantic this time. Soon, Hermione's blouse had joined their robes and his shirt, forgotten on the floor.  
  
He ran one hand up her back and unclasped her bra. She pulled away from the kiss, a satisfied grin coming across her face as she heard the soft sound of protest that issued from him. She leaned back and shook her hair off her shoulders, one of which was bare, for her bra strap had fallen down halfway to her elbow. She was breathing heavily as she leaned back in for another kiss. This kiss was not soft, however. She pressed his lips against his with pressure and their tongues met.  
  
Her hands, which had been wrapped around his neck, now dropped to the zipper and button of his black pants. She continued to kiss him as she unzipped and unbuttoned them ever so slowly. He must have been anxious, too, because his own hands worked with the fastening of her skirt. He broke away from the kiss and Hermione whimpered slightly. Then, flashing her a smirk, he ran his tongue from her collar bone straight down her torso, licking around her bellybutton. He knelt down, well aware that his pants were coming off, and leaving them that way. Hermione held onto him, her head tilted upwards. He licked just above her skirtline, all the while bringing it down over her hips and legs to the floor with his hands.  
  
Now, Hermione stood in only her unclasped bra, matching panties, knee socks and shoes. She kicked off her shoes angrily and he pulled off her socks and threw them over his shoulder, landing them on a desk in the corner.  
  
With a gentle tug at the sides of his pants, Hermione slid his pants clean off his body and tossed them aside carelessly. He was now wearing his boxers, which, she noted, were green and made of a silky material.  
  
He pushed her bra away from her body and gazed at the flushed woman before him, who was only wearing panties. She was absolutely gorgeous, her face flushed beautifully and her hair tousled. Her chest rose and fell quickly, corresponding with her quickened breath.  
  
Thinking that he could no longer bear to remain standing, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her over to the largest and nearest desk. He gently put her on top and climbed up after her, leaning over her and grinning.  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her passionately again, tongue once again exploring every area of her mouth he could find. He backed off of the desk slowly until his mouth was level with her panties. He bit down on them gently and pulled them down to her knees with his teeth, which earned him a soft moan from Hermione. Using his fingers to pull them the rest of the way off, he moved down even further until his tongue was on her inner thigh.  
  
He separated her legs, planning to tease her first. He drew lazy circles on her legs with his tongue, avoiding every area but the one he knew she wanted touched. She clutched the sides of the desk, eyes shut tight.  
  
"Just do it, bitch." She whispered, breathless. "Stop teasing."  
  
He nodded, grinning widely, and slipped a finger right inside her. It was all Hermione to do to keep from letting out a scream. He pulled it out, and slipped it right back in, another finger accompanying it this time. Finally, when he himself could no longer stand it, he flicked his tongue out inside of her. She gasped loudly and clasped her hand over her mouth quickly. He savored the way she tasted and repeated the action several times, doing all he could to push away the aching growth inside his boxers.  
  
Hermione sat up, on the verge of screaming, and pulled his face up to meet hers. She kissed him roughly, tasting herself in his mouth. She yanked off his boxers, sweat clearly visible all over her body. She was glad to see that she was not the only one being affected by all of this.  
  
She pulled him down to the floor and laid him down next to her. She let her eyes wander freely over his naked body, and he mimicked the action.  
  
"You're gorgeous, bitch." He said, voice very husky and throaty. When he could stand it no longer, he pulled her towards him and slid himself into her slowly. She grabbed hold of his shoulders and dug her fingernails into his skin, biting her lip hard. She tasted blood in her mouth, but she didn't care. He thrust in and out several times, each time attempting to go deeper and deeper inside her.  
  
"Harder ..." she moaned softly, eyes shut tightly. He gave one last, hard shove and exited her body, thoroughly exhausted.  
  
They both lay in a heap of forgotten clothes and sweat, clinging to each other as if nothing else in the world existed. When they had regained enough strength to stand, they wiped away the sweat with their robes and dressed shakily. Both fully clothed, they stood facing each other.  
  
Hermione's face was still very flushed, but she managed a genuine smile in the blonde Slytherin's direction. She leaned in and kissed him one last time, very passionately. Seeing as it was now nearly half past-one, she doubted she would be caught by anyone on her way back to the Gryffindor Tower, and now figured it save to leave. She ran her hands through his hair gently and he caressed her own damp curls affectionately.  
  
"That was excellent, Ms Granger." He murmured when they separated.  
  
"Indeed." Was her response. With one last, quick kiss on his lips, Hermione walked over to the door and unlocked it, swinging it open softly. She held all her books in her arms as she turned for a last look at him. He looked absolutely gorgeous, standing with his shirt unbuttoned, hair tousled severely, a half-smirk set upon his face.  
  
"Good night, Hermione Granger." He called in a whisper.  
  
"Good night," She paused. "Draco Malfoy." With a quick wave, she disappeared out into the hallway and up the stairs.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Well, there ya go. I may/may not decide to add anything to this, a follow-up chapter, etc. But, I would like your reviews and I'd like to know what you think. If it's a flame about it being disgusting, graphic, etc, keep it to yourself, this story IS rated R. anything else, I'd love to read! So, please review, and tell me whether YOU think I should continue it. Also, if I do decide to continue it, I'm totally open for suggestions. At the moment, I have nothing in mind, but I'd like to hear your ideas. So feel free to leave a review (please do) and thanks for reading! TTFN! 


	2. Author's Note

Ok ok , author's note time! WOW! That was an AMAZING amount of reviews! *Hugglesandsnugglesthemall* Okay, I'm gonna reply to them, cuz I'm bored and have no life! :-D  
  
AnakinsAngel - Thanks! I think I'm gonna leave it to the imagination. *wink*  
  
FreeZe Mint - Sorry, no follow-up chapters. *Frown* Just a boring author's note. I'm glad you liked it, though!  
  
Alexis - Thanks! I would continue, I'd love to make this a good story, but I wrote it on an impulse, spur of the moment thing. I don't really have any ideas .  
  
Ravenclaw-gal - *Gasp* I love you already! *Grin* H/D is how it's meant to be people . I just think I'm one of the few that has noticed . Anyhoo, thanks for the review, *Rhymes. Tries not to notice* I'd continue but I am unimaginative! *Falls down* *Sobs* Yes and anyways .  
  
Belle-stevenson - Thanks, and thanks for the suggestion. I'm not sure if I'll move it, but I'll consider. Thanks again!  
  
Befuzzled - Thanks! Glad you liked it. *Will not make herself feel any more pathetic by stating again that she has no ideas* *Hangs head*  
  
Sugar-blossom - Thanks!  
  
BodyChocolate - Thanks a lot, and I really would continue and use those ideas, and thanks for them, but I'm not sure how I would write it. Check back soon, I may have a new story up! ^_~  
  
SuperStar4eva88 - Thanks!  
  
Snapegirl - Thank ya! Yep, won't find no sappiness here . *Cackle* It's completely ooc for Malfoy to be sappy, isn't it? Especially over a Mudblood like Granger. *Snaps out of it* Thanks for the ideas, I just MIGHT make maybe ONE follow-up chapter . if y'all REALLY want it . *Smirk* Thanks again!  
  
$ - Glad ya liked it, thanks for reviewing! Interesting sn, by the way *Wink*  
  
Artemis*godess - Thanks! Good ideas . hmm . *Ponders* *Goes off into Pondering-Land*  
  
Vanillastrawberryswirlygrrrrl - Love the s/n. Thanks, for your revi . *reads it again* Wait a tick . grammar? What's wrong with my grammar? *Goes insane* *Is a grammar-freak*  
  
DrAcOLuVeR79 - Thanks a ton! :-D I think I will write another D/H story, but there will actually be a PLOT and STORYLINE! *Gasps* THE HORROR! *Collapses*  
  
Me - Thanks!  
  
Blanche Dubois - Thank ya Blanche Dubois! *Shifty eyes* You are too? *Nudges* Maybe you could give me a couple links to some . err, +good+ D/H fics . *Feels like she's asking someone for cocaine* -_-;  
  
Emy - Thanks!  
  
? - Thanks . I think .  
  
Well, that's all the reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL! *Hugglesyoualltobits* Keep on readin' !  
  
-Bailey 


End file.
